High-voltage semiconductor devices including PN diodes, Schottky-barrier diodes (SBDs), metal oxide semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFETs), insulated gate bipolar transistors (IGBTs) are widely used. These high-voltage semiconductor devices are made of silicon, SiC, or GaN (gallium nitride). These high-voltage semiconductor devices are contained in power semiconductor modules to constitute high-voltage power converters. A high-voltage semiconductor device includes a field limiting area near the top surface of the semiconductor element, and a resin layer such as a polyimide layer on the top surface to stabilize the blocking voltage.
PTL 1 discloses a technique for forming a laminated structure of resin on the area near a SiC element to stabilize the blocking voltage.
PTL 2 discloses a technique for forming a laminated structure of resin in a resin-sealed electronic circuit.
PTL 3 disclosed a technique for forming a laminated structure of resin in a semiconductor memory element.